Temporalidad Relativa
by Tulipancio
Summary: "El universo no tiene una linea temporal absoluta. Las partículas quedan inalterables una vez que los sucesos ocurran" El capitán Kirk debe lidiar con dos viajeros que llegan de abrupto a la Enterprise, sin licencia y sin documentos; así como decidir si su calidad como persona pesa más que el futuro prometedor que brilla para su Primer Oficial.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Pronto siente como el piso bajo sí se bambolea entre sacudidas y vueltas, alternando la conciencia y el sueño. Fugases luces multicolores le llenan la vista y un particular dolor punzante entre el hombreo y el cuello le tuercen la postura un par de veces antes de sentir el apoyo faltante en brazos ajenos. No entiende los murmullos pues les capta como con algodón en los oídos, -¡capitán!- escucha a la lejanía- ¡capitán!

Y la fortísima sacudida en sus hombros comienza con el trabajo de colocar las ideas donde deben ir.

-capitán...- Roy ve la alegría en el rostro chocolate de su oficial- debemos irnos, el casco deberá separarse en cualquier momento. La enfermería es la mejor opción de resguardo por ahora.

Con la ayuda de una mujer, el hombre negro pone en pie a Roy, quien aturdido por la alerta roja que suena con eco entre la cubierta, es atacado por el abrupto peso de la memoria.

_El puente. Aquel ataque sorpresa. Ninguna salida visible de la situación_. Va recordando todo, detalle tras detalle del plan trazado para la retirada así mismo el inesperado mensaje de los agresores de llevar en su cargamento sustancia ilegal y altamente peligrosa. Recuerda todo. Nítidamente la visión de su asistente corriendo tras el rumbo a la sala de maquinas para separar los casos de la nave, un plan que implicaba la destrucción de los motores llega como recuerdo. Lo último que llega su mente es un dolor en la base del cuello. _Y después nada_.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Roy aún en brazos de sus subordinados.

-¿Quién?

-La traidora Vulcaniana.- no puede evitar el tono envenenado al decir esas palabras. Al arribo en la enfermería, abarrotada por lo que a primera vista son para Roy, la mayoría de tripulantes de la _Keppler_; sin contar los que se resguardan en pasillos aledaños; tanto la mujer como el hombre negro se miran con pena, incapaces de contestar a su capitán. -¿Dónde está?- esta vez un frío abrazador se le expande por el vientre llevándose el falso enojo cuando los otros dos de niegan nuevamente y se retiran.

-Roy…- escucha llamar a su primer oficial que se acerca como puede entre el tumulto de gente.- Lo siento.

Roy se maldice. Y con ellos, maldice a los vulcanianos también.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la nave, en carrera por los pasillos completamente evacuados de la cubierta inferior, T'Lar corre saltando con maestría de gimnasta los restos y escombros que se riegan por el piso del lugar. Haciendo gracia de la herencia vulcaniana no le toma más de unos cuantos minutos llegar al destino premeditado. La cubierta de motores.<p>

El plan era fácil. Tirar por la borda los motores de dilitoio*, para así en conjunto con la sustancia ilegal de los traficantes absorber la energía de la implosión y así salvar la vida de los resguardados en la enfermería, quienes tendrán la fuerza restante como impulso para alejarse de la zona.

Levanta un tanto su ceja rubia puesto piensa que el plan no está bien trazado, pero tomando en cuenta que se hizo en minutos lo único que queda es, como dice el jefe medico "_esperar a que todo salga bien."_

-ilógico- piensa. Pero cuando cruza la puerta a las maquinas, tomando conciencia de lo que aquello amerita, se siente por primera vez más humana que nunca.

-Scott- llama al hombre frente a la consola del motor. Este se voltea, la mira con los ojos azules a casi desorbitársele pero pronto vuelve a la consola no sin antes despotricar en varios idiomas terranos así como algo en estándar.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? El trato era que todos estuviesen en la enfermería. Incluso tú.

-Un plan premeditado entre los altos mandos de la _Keppler_ no es un trato.

Con aquello se gana una furtiva mirada.

Dilatándose a las controlas secundarias. T'Lar comienza la ignición de los cascos superiores. Donde la enfermería deberá fungir de mando puesto que el puente quedó arruinado durante los ataques.

-Debes irte- le dice Scott sin dejar su consola, con una seriedad que durante los años de servicio juntos jamás le había visto, a menos que fuese frete al jefe de ingenieros, ni el capitán poseía tal lujo.- tienes tiempo antes de que las salidas sellen y quedes aquí abajo.

Sintiendo una pesadez inusual sobre la nuca, T'Lar da la media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el segundo de ingeniería que le mira con algo a lo que la vulcaniana reconoce como sentimientos. Los ojos de Scott, tan suaves pero profundos que le taladran y desnudan el _katra_ le hacen una regresión en segundos. Pronto recuerda a su padre. Los días soleados cuando niña, las risas y la mirada vidriosa de ese buen hombre que le dio la vida. Unas crípticas sonrisas escondidas entre profundas miradas.

Con las luces rojas de la alerta bañándoles, T'Lar se da cuenta que los ojos de Scott continúan tan azules como el mismo cielo terrano. O como las de su propio padre al que siente ahora tan distante.

Azorada por la profunda mirada, siente arder tanto las mejillas como las orejas. Es ella quien termina el contacto regresando la atención a su propia consola, la cual marca segundos para la ignición.

-La maquina del motor posee dos consolas. Era lógico que viniera.- dice como único recurso pues ni ella sabe que más puede agregar. Scott resopla desde el otro lado y las sacudidas que da la nave al desprender los cascos hace que ambos debas aferrarse para no caer.

-¿no te arrepientes?- pregunta Scott con un aire ahogado cuando la cubierta queda desprendida- porque yo si… de las 250 personas en la nave debiste aparecer tu para ayudar. Nadie peor.- Es T'Lar ahora quien mira a su compañero con desaprobación. Una nueva sacudida manda al ingeniero al suelo.- pero no viviremos tanto por lo que esta bien.

La frecuente turbulencia es el presagio de que los motores deben ser vaciados en breve.

Encontrando equilibrio en la vulcaniana que le tiende la mano desde arriba, Scott llega a la consola y teclea con gran maestría los códigos. La alerta roja resuena opacada por el crujir de l cubierta. Con un último control, el ingeniero deja abrir las compuertas de la cubierta y el conteo comienza en la mente de ambos como un desconsuelo de lo que proseguirá una vez los motores imploten.

T'Lar se aferra a Scott en un ultimo arrebato ilógico, pero piensa que está bien, pues como el dijo antes todo es cuestión de segundos. Le siente hablar desesperadamente sobre algo, pero sus oídos se cierran ante otro sonido que no es la alarma y el conteo que esta a punto de terminar. Ve a Scott gritado algo más cuando las chispas y la cubierta comienza a romperse pero no entiende de que trata sino hasta que el, dejando atrás la consola, se gira y esconde la cabeza castaña en el pecho de la vulcaniana.

El conteo está por llegar al final.

Y la cubierta queda sumergida en silencio.

El único sonido latente es el de la implosión.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Deberán disculpar si cometo errores con los términos técnicos puesto que no me son familiares. Si las baterias que usan las naves lleban otro nombhre por favor, díganmelo.

Ese es un nuevo proyecto después de basto tiempo sin escribir. Son tiempos difíciles pero uno siempre encuentra consuelo de alguna forma. Gradualmente esto es un Slash. Tomando como referencia el universo reinicio sin embargo se harán referencia a las novelas y a la serie original. Nada que le haga imposible de leer. Saludos y gracias.


	2. 1

**1**

El llamarse impresionado, es, ante la situación en medio de la sala de recreo, una descripción superficial a comparación de lo que el capitán Kirk siente.

El doctor McCoy por su parte, plantándose en la silla con los brazos relajados y una sonrisa soberbia mira a su contrincante sino con diversión.- me debe una, Spock- dice con decibeles levemente más altos de los que debería, sabiendo que el vulcaniano, así como todos en la sala, pueden escucharle a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, Spock, fuera de sentirse ofendido ante la rotunda derrota, reverencia con gesto lento al doctor. Si bien, la forma de juego del médico fue ilógica y errática, no deja de lado lo tan astuta, así como inspiradora que resultó ser.

-Vaya Spock- le dice Kirk aún catatónico- en tu defensa diré que _Bones_ es el peor contrincante en ajedrez. Ni que decir en el poker. Aunque gracias a eso conseguíamos muchos tragos gratis en la academia.- La información hizo reír a unos cuantos, incluidos McCoy.

-Verás chico; _El que tiene más saliva, traga más harina_- responde mientras es felicitado por algunos presentes, y Kirk gira los ojos.

-Difiero con usted, capitán- le dice Spcok al momento.- La habilidad que denotó el Doctor McCoy la encuentro sumamente…

-Una porra, Spock. Si dice "fascinante" no volveré jugar con usted. Deberá conformarse con Jim.

-… _Interesante_.

Nuevamente las risas se hicieron presentes. Con fingida indignación, Kirk se pone de pie para estirarse un tanto. Los juegos de ajedrez bidimensional entre McCoy y Spock no sólo son entretenidos -piensa- sino también bastante largos. Y no les quedaba mucho tiempo libre antes de cambiar al turno Alfa.

Con una distraída mirada a la sala, la cual se llena de bullicio entre los que charlan y los que cobran la apuesta (muchos perdieron al apostar por el vulcaniano), el capitán siente un murmullo recorrerle con suavidad la espalda. Un roce parecido al que la punta de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda puede dar. Al girar sobre si, sin el menor enojo por el asalto, se da cuenta que a su alrededor no hay nadie al alcance que pudiese haber hecho gesto tan intimo. Lo que encuentra, si embargo, es la rápida mirada de su primer oficial; quien debe cortar el contacto cuando una bonita alférez se le acerca para ayudar a guardar el ajedrez.

Pasan apenas unos cuantos minutos cuando la alerta roja de la sala se activa.

-Puente a capitán Kirk- llaman por el comunicador

-¿Qué sucede, Cox?

-Una perturbación, señor.- dice el capitán en turno. De inmediato, en un gesto para demostrar la razón a la llamada, la nave se sacude más no de modo violento.- es parecida, pero de menor intensidad a la perturbación…de la _Kelvin_, señor.

Ni bien dicho aquello, Jim, dejando la llamada del comunicador, sale a toda marcha al puente. Spock y McCoy van a escasos metros detrás de él.

-Usted- señala a Spock- Conmigo. Usted- le dice a _Bones_- prepare todo el equipo medico.

Sin peros, los hombres siguieron las debidas instrucciones. Una nueva turbulencia les encuentra cuando abordan el turboascensor. La cual duró casi todo el recorrido al puente.

-capitán—

-No hay tiempo para eso, Chekov.- dice Jim tomando su posición en la silla.- Spock, revise el escáner. Cox, dígame lo que sabe.

-Los censores detectaron una anomalía en el campo de navegación. Señor.

-Sulu, sáquenos del campo. Marque nuevo rumbo…

Por la pantalla principal, frente al tablero de mando, la zona de perturbación comenzó a materializarse. Grandes látigos de electricidad se formaros en cuestión de segundos alrededor de anillos en espiral que atraía partes de las coloridas nebulosas de los alrededores. Lentamente la _Entreprise_ giró rumbo para evitar los campos gravitacionales que la perturbación pudiese ocasionar. Bajo alerta roja en toda la nave, los tripulantes se hicieron al cabo de su puesto de forma inmediata.

Era bien sabido entre la tripulación la historia del capitán James Tiberio Kirk. Así como la gran agonía que la mención de la _Kelvin_ producía sobre su persona. También era conocido todo al especto de lo suscitado durante esa perturbación. Y la historia posterior en la cual millones de inocentes habían perdido la vida.

Si tenían al menos una oportunidad de evitar cualquier acontecimiento, aunque fuese mínimanente parecido. Las más de 400 personas en activo en la _Entrerpise_ definitivamente lucharían.

Desde el área de comunicación, Uhura captó unas débiles ondas de auxilio provenientes del agujero formándose frente a la nave, codificadas, por supuesto. Sin embargo fue Spock quien de un salto dejó atrás su escáner de su área- ¡capitán!, es una nave de la federación. Y recibo vida desde el interior.

Con los nudillos en blanco de tanto apretar la silla, Kirk fija nuevo rumbo, pero a una distancia moderada puesto que la energía exterior desestabilizaba a la _Enterprise_, lo cual significaba poner en riesgo a los habitantes en ella.

Nuevamente, como la vez en la sala de recreo, Kirk sintió nuevos susurros que se presentaron igual a suaves caricias por todo el cuerpo. Pronto se da cuenta que está notablemente más relajado, y su respiración es profunda y pausada. Extrañado da un vistazo al puente, pero una ola de energía exterior arremete contra el casco, sacudiendo con gran violencia y tirando al suelo, de paso, a algunos oficiales. Uhura entre ellos.

La imagen a través de la pantalla, distorsionándose debido a la luz y las olas de engría que fluían como ondas desde el interior de la perturbación dieron paso para nuevas explosiones, bañando al 'vacío' del espacio en explosiones coloridas al momento de choque entre las partículas y la reacción en entre ellas.

De inmediato, un agujero de bordes grises y azules se formo a la mitad del espacio negro. Por donde poco a poco comenzó a salir, a nueva luz, la nave que Spock había detectado.

-Eso no es una nave, señor Spock. Es la mitad de una.

Le dice Kirk anonadado.

-Señor,- comunica Sulu atareado con la consola de navegación- si no nos retiramos enseguida la ola expansiva nos aventarán la 'casi' nave. Nos destruiría.

-Spock, ¿Cuántas formas de vida detecta?

No sin una sombra fría en la mirada, el vulcaniano responde- Sólo dos.

La nave que de abría paso, se notaba magullada e inestable. De entre las costuras del casco, tanto chispas como humo se daban conocer. Kirk reconoció todas las muescas de un ataque anticipado. Las reconocía pues él mismo participó en varias reparaciones a la _Enterprise._ Imaginó ciento de formas en las cuales aquella nave pudo perder su casco, así como las maneras en las que cada tripulante pudo morir.

_Dos sobrevivientes._

La perdida, sea ajena, le dolía como propia.

-Puente a transporte- se comunica Jim con premura.- traigan a bordo a cualquier superviviente. Sulu, cuando de la orden salaremos a Warp. Cox, tiene el puente.

Con pasos rápidos se dilató al turboascensor, sin esperar a Spock quien gracias a sus refinados reflejos, pasó por entre las puertas a punto de cerrar.

La nave seguía sin estabilizarse cuando ambos hombres llegaron a la sala de transporte. El Jefe de ingenieros despotricaba mientras daba calibración a los mandos.

-Todas las mejoras al caso exterior para que ondas espaciales lo arruinen- murmuraba con rencor- mi chica… mi bella chica…

-Concéntrese, Scotty. Si me trae a los supervivientes completos, le dejare trafica todo el licor que quiera.

-¡Ah! Como si no lo hubiese hecho antes.

-Los largos dedos de Scotty se mecían entre los controles pese a la turbulencia a la que la nave se exponía. Jim no tardó en llamar a un escuadrón medico así como a uno de seguridad. Daba por entrada la posibilidad de que los supervivientes fuesen o tripulantes o invasores.

Debía prepararse.

Para cuando llegó Bones junto otro médico y tres enfermeras, una terrible sacudida casi les hace perder el equilibrio. McCoy se aferró del tablero principal mientras que Jim se aferraba se Spock. La gran destreza de Sulu para con el timón les estabilizo lo suficiente como para ponerse el pie sin trastabillar.

-¡Capitán!- sonaba la voz del Chekov- necesitamos irnos ahora.

-Scotty, ya escuchó. ¡Tráigalos!

-Ya escuché. Pero no le entiendo, ¿Quién entiende a los rusos?

-¡Que energice!

Torbellinos de luz de fueron materializando lentamente sobre la superficie de materia. Chekov, por el comunicador, comenzó a contar el tiempo restante para que la explosión, así como a onda expansiva se llevase a cabo.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Jim se escuchaba alterado

-Es la interferencia, señor. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

Los remolinos de materialización aun no tomaban forma cuando las olas contra el Enterpise se hicieron erráticas y de energía descontrolada. Lo cual era augurio de la inminente explosión. A la voz de advertencia de Chekov se le unió la de Sulu, ambos aclamaban la retirada, pero Jim no se iría sin las manos vacías.

Una larga y fuerte mano se cerró contra la propia. Giró lo más pronto posible para encontrar al autor. Era Spock, se veía tan estoico e imperturbable como siempre, sin embargo, Jim pudo captar las mismas olas y murmullos de momentos antes. Esta vez, no eran simples roces, estas eran más fuertes. Jim les sentía exigirle que recuperara el control. Que hiciera lo mas lógico; marcharse de ahí.

Pero Jim se negó. No sin pena, pero completamente decidido. No dio la orden de retirada. Todos seguían expectantes ante lo que se materializaría en cualquier momento.

Y cuando las dos figuras al fin llegaron a la nitidez, Jim dio la señal.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí!

Tanto el salto warp como la energía al momento de la explosión, arremetió contra los asistentes en la sala de transporte que no llevasen cinturón de seguridad. Spock tomó a su capitán por toda la superficie posible (hombro, y pecho) mientras que los médicos así como los de seguridad terminaron en un cúmulo de cuerpos sobre el piso.

Salvos de la explosión. Scotty festeja desde su silla con el cinturón negro cruzándole el pecho.

-ahora que todos estamos completos… ¿Qué decía sobre el licor?

Jim se ríe de la espontaneidad de su ingeniero en jefe, pero ponto su atención va a los tripulantes recién transbordados.

En el piso, sobre la plataforma de materia. Dos cuerpos tendidos (y algo revolcados debido al salto a Warp) permanecían inmóviles. McCoy, no sin maldecir en voz alta pronto fue para hacer su trabajo. Un caballero. Hombre caucásico de 30 a 35 años. Quien permanecería boca abajo mientras los análisis no dijeran que fuese prudente darle la vuelta.

Y una dama. Jim, curioso, se acercó lentamente a la plataforma.

De rubio cabello, rostro en forma de corazón y las cejas características de Vulcano. A Jim no le pudo parecer más que una mujer sumamente hermosa.

Spock quien atendió a su naturaleza, acercándose detrás de Jim. Pensó justamente igual.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

**fantasmaalineal:** Si, tus suposiciones son acertadas. A referencia de la Keppler me di la libertad de tomar la de clase exploratoria . Anda, que es Fanfiction y una puede darle rienda suelta a la fantasía. En torno a las partículas, es justamente el libro que estoy leyendo, de ahí intento sacar algunas cosas para explicación de los sucesos. Temas tan complejos merecen al menos saberse un poco. Pero no al extremo puesto que no soy ni Física ni investigadora. Me ha dado ilusión que fuese mi primer Rev de tremenda autora. Quiero mostrarle mis respetos desde este medio puesto que soy algo timada haciéndolo en sus publicaciones. Este Fanfiction toma como referencia las novelas de _Triangulo_ e _Hijo de ayer_. También toma referencias de la serie original. Sin embargo, hago lo posible para que todas las referencias se adecuen a las personalidades o actitudes que los personajes desarrollan en las películas actuales. Es de dominio público eso de que el Spock (ToS) es diferente al reinicio. Eso es lo difícil.

Aunque es, mas que nada, otra versión del termino T'ay'l, la cual se interpreta de forma parecida al termino parabatai.

Muchas gracias a los lectores. Esta historia va a una persona que quiero mucho, pero parece inalcanzable.


	3. 2

**2**

Distinguir entre las imágenes que le dominaban la mente era virtualmente imposible. Saber si los amarillos campos de la granja donde se reconoce paseando entre mazorcas y flores y llamando con palabras que no comprende, a sus hermanos, o quienes sean, bien pudiesen ser una proyección de deseos inconscientes o simples jugarretas mentales.

Las visiones de los campos se entremezclan con imágenes de su persona en diversas actividades. Situaciones incluso ridículas en las que jamás ha estado, pero que siente propias.

Escucha al mismo tiempo decenas de voces que aclaman, todas suenan al mismo tiempo por lo que no distingue que dice una de otra. Entre tonos graves y agudos; entre gritos y susurros e idiomas y expresiones. Humanos y estándar. Todos aquellos sonidos que alguna vez estuvieron presentes en su vida se materializan con implacable fuerza junto a las imágenes que se transmutan sin saber cuales son sueños, cuales visiones y cuales recuerdos.

Abrumada por esas corrientes de información, que tiran de su ser inconciente a todas direcciones, pronto una tercera fuente surgió desde el exterior hasta mezclarse con su mente. De forma abrupta, el cuerpo comenzó a captar cada registro de toda situación previa, y las visiones junto al tormentoso ruido y la turbulenta sensación dactilar crean un estado caótico en el horizonte de su mente.

El aire que no sabia, había retenido, comienza a hincharle el pecho de manera errática, haciéndole híper ventilar. Pronto las sensaciones de manos ágiles que se deslizan por su pecho le producen un calor ardiente que le llenó desde los artejos hasta la punta de la lengua; todas sensaciones menguaron hasta dejar una agradable y lánguida pesadez.

En cuando el aire comenzó a extenderse por todo el interior de su persona, las imágenes cual entre pestañas, tenían mas sentido.  
>Esperando turno para aparecer, primero divisó prados verdes y frescos rodeados de rocas y montañas. Después, sitios oscuros y fríos donde centellaban a lo lejos luces amarillas, rojas, y polvos y electricidad.<p>

Entre las visiones, un par de ojos azules se le representaron fugazmente tanto como cielos con nubes y mares calmos.

Pronto, en el abdomen, donde su corazón late desenfrenado, fue perceptiva del fuego que solo el tacto ajeno conlleva. Aturdida aún, intenta acallar las voces con la propia pero sin éxito alguno. La desesperación comienza a carcomerle. Ahora las imágenes muestran destellos de luz que deslumbran su mente. El letargo comienza a ceder.

Por entre sus pestañas pobladas y el parpadeo anormal, aquel rostro se posa nuevamente frente a ella, como pinceladas rápidas y descuidadas. El ardor desaparece abruptamente, así mismo aquel rostro, dejando solo frente a ella un campo iluminado.

Las luces se convierten en rojos destellos y los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir.

Nítidas, las facciones marcadas de un hombre surgen de su subconsciente. Las voces callaron y solo escucha la suya pedir un nombre. _Scott._ Es en lo único que piensa.

Graves rugidos sales de su garganta.

_Scott._

Cadenas que arden como el hierro al rojo vivo le sujetan los brazos y cintura mientras que las voces le piden algo que no comprende.

_Scott._

Intenta alcanzar las luces sobre sus ojos.

_Scott._

Y cuando las alcanza se cierra sobre ellas cual fierro fundido.

La pesadez en el cuerpo desaparece y en un instante después, una ola aguda de dolor en la base del cuello le hace perder la mente en la obscuridad.

.

McCoy se retira exaltado buscando el precioso aire que le falta. La garganta le duele horrores y se maldice por los moratones verdes que se le formaran. Se retuerce y lucha por tomar el aliento perdido mientras tose y se aferra de lo primero que encuentra. Scotty, con terror, corre al medico para brindarle ayuda.

Spock, por su lado, se retira después de hacerle el pellizco Vulcano a la joven que cae sin gracia al suelo del la base transportadora. Jim, quien también había corrido a donde su amigo medico no deja de susurrar agradecimientos a su primer oficial, puesto que sin la intervención oportuna de Spock, McCoy hubiese sido estrangulado por una vulcacniana en shock.

–¿Que le…- intenta hablar McCoy entre grandes bocanadas-…sucede? Sólo imantaba…ayudar…

– Toma el lado amable, _Bones_, ahora somos hermanos de estrangulamiento. – dice Jim mientras le da espacio a su oficial medico. Claro que este no ve ningún lado bueno de ser estrangulado por una mujer. O una vulcaniana. O por el simple hecho de ser estrangulado por nadie. Intenta decir algo, pero la garganta lastimada se lo impide.

Desde su sitio, Spock se nota tan desolado y arrepentido como solo un vulcaniano de puede verse.

– Es una broma, Spock- dice Jim aclarando cualquier duda- Y en cuanto a nuestros inquilinos, llévenlos a la enfermería. Si por alguna razón se ponen más violentos de lo que deben, recuerden que los calabozos son amplios y resguardan su propio equipo médico.

Las enfermeras, recuperadas por el asombro se ver a su superior siendo atacado, trasladaron al hombre a una bio-cama pero mostraban aprensión en torno a la mujer.

Jim no podía reprenderlas. Hasta el mismo había sentido miedo. Sabia por experiencia propia que los vulcanianos apretaban muy fuerte.

A sabiendas de la condición en la mujer. M'Benga, junto a las tres enfermeras trasladaron a la joven con el menor contacto físico. Lo que fue toda una hazaña.

No sin escuchar los improperios de McCoy a medias, pues le seguía faltando el aliento, los presentes, a excepción de Scotty, siguieron la caravana médica hasta la enfermería. Durante el trayecto, y de manera soslaya Spock repasaba el rictus inconciente de la joven. Si bien a primera instancia le había parecido hermosa, para los estándares vulcanianos, poseía un aire más bien masculino con las orejas grandes y la nariz sin respingar. Y pese a los bastos detalles que la calificarían como un vulcaniana no muy agraciada, de cierta forma, para los ojos del oficial resultaba sumamente fascinante; en especial por el lacio cabello paja, característica tan poco común aún cuando Vulcano poseía millares en su tierra. O por la simple razón de que, en algún sitio, había visto facciones parecidas. Sin ahondar mayormente en el tema, acomodó con las manos sujetas tras la espalda antes de llegar a su destino.

Como escolta, debe esperar a que el personal medico, así como el capitán, entren a los aposentos, pero Jim detiene el paso.

– Usted se va, Spock- le comenta, señalando el ascensor. – Alguien debe cuidar a mi chica mientras otro averigua quienes son nuestros invitados, de donde vienen y claro, la razón por la cual casi ahorcan a nuestro médico. - Los improperios de McCoy se escuchan amortiguados tras las paredes de su oficina. – Yo que me quedo.

–Me temo que es imposible, capitán. Como ha dicho: los antecedentes violentos hacen imperativa mi presencia para subrogarle.

–O sólo se preocupa por mí- le dice guiñando un ojo.

–O es mi deber. –Jim deja de guiñar.

Sin mayor gracia que la de un suave golpe en el pecho del oficial, Jim le susurra un "como quieras" y espera a que el Vulcanciano le siga. Es cuando va entrando a la oficina de Bones, cuando un golpe suave, casi idéntico al propio, le retorna suavemente sobre la espalda.

Esto saca de lugar al capitán, especialmente cuando se da cuenta que Spock está a unos palmos detrás con las manos tras la espalda; esperando alguna indicación.

Sin darme mayor importancia (a por el momento), Kirk se coloca tras la gran ventana que separa la ofician de la sala intensiva. McCoy, no sin antes hacer uso en su persona de un atomizador hipodérmico*, se coloca a su lado sufriendo de la misma intriga.

–Por más que intento, –le comenta casualmente –me es irreconocible su uniforme. – agrega refiriéndose al "mono" negro con el pecho insignia rojo, que llevan tanto la vulcaniana como el hombre. –quizás perteneces a un alto mando.

–Alto mando o no, pertenecen a la flota, y por todos los diablos quiero saber quien les atacó.

Spock, atento a las pantallas laterales de las bio-camas, dio aviso de que pronto el caballero despertaría. Una bioquímica con facciones gatunas dedico una felina sonrisa al trío antes de retomar su rumbo a laboratorios con las muestras recién tomadas de los inquilinos. Cosas del protocolo, dice ella mientras se va meneando las caderas y la cola castaña que sobresale por entre la falda de su uniforme.

Kirk suspira por aquella muestra descarad en su oficial.

Cuando los signos de sueño en pantalla llevan ya unos minutos en MOR**, es cuestión de esperar para que el caballero despierte. Kirk pone total atención puesto que se niega a ponen en riesgo a ninguna de las enfermeras que aguardan a los costados de la bio-cama. Pasados unos el joven abre al fin los ojos, pestañando mientras intenta reconocer sus alrededores. De un tirón intenta incorporarse pero las enfermeras lo evitan. En especial la enfermera Hope, quien es de altura y complexión parecida a la de Spock,

–Bienvenido a la _Enterprise_, – escucha Kirk decirle McCoy al sujeto mientras le coloca una intravenosa con calmantes – es bueno saber que no todos ustedes intentan matarme.

El hombre le mira con singular atención, para después pasar su mirada a la enfermera Hope que sale de la estancia sin recaer en ningún momento sobre el capitán y primer oficial.

–Es imposible…- le suelta con aprensión al doctor.

–Aquellos que usan a menudo la palabra imposible tienen poca suerte en la vida.- comenta- está lata tiende a hacer más de lo que debe. Ni que decir de sus tripulantes.

Al fondo se escuchan bufidos inconformes por parte del capitán. Kirk se acerca a la bio-cam y le palmea un tanto el hombre al sujeto.– Capitán James T. Kirk – se presenta.

–Identifíquese- tercia Spock recorriendo a Kirk del lugar.

Si bien, los teranos miraron con algo de sorpresa la actitud dominante en el vulcaniano. Sin darle la mayor importancia. Una vez incorporado, el caballero respondió –: Scott Sanderson Crewe, sargento teniente segundo... –continuó- una mujer venia conmigo. ¿La salvaron?

Su intención no fue parecer angustiado, pero Kirk tras dedicarle una sonrisa dejó el campo de visión libre. Tras él, en una bio-cama, yacía placida la vulcaniana.

–Se puso histérica cuando despertó – McCoy le dejo ver los moretones que tenia, –vaya modos tienen los vulcanianos.

A sus adentros, Scott quiso pedir por una copia de la grabación pues sabia que aquello fue hilarante. Una nueva ola de preguntas por parte del que, para Scott, era extraño vulvaniano territorial. Si a que nave de la flota servia, asó como el nombre de capitán y su encargado.

Claro que las preguntas eran un talud de información que exprimía su cerebro, lo cual comenzaba a causarle jaqueca.

–Spock, basta. – dijo Kirk de manera firme. Y Scott se alteró de sobremanera.

–Oye, chico; te has puesto pálido. McCoy observó.

Al otro lado de la abitacion, la vulcaniana despertaba con una guardia de seguridad que esoeraban cualquier movimiento.

Nuevamente la chica pareció despertar normalmente, pero pronto los colores así como al estancia mimas le descolocaron de lugar. Comenzando a luchar con los guardias que la sujetaron fuertemente al intentar incorporarse de un salto. Desgarradores alaridos heridos, parecidos a los que da un gato sin casa ni dueño, le salian desde el ronco pecho.

McCoy se dilató al gotero en la joven para colocar calmantes, Kirk y Spock permanecieron al lado de la bio-cama de Scott. Y Scott, anonadado por el extraordinario comportamiento de su compañera.

–¿T`Lar? –le llama en susurro, y pronto, como una gran ola, profundos sentimientos rompen es su mente: Alivio, gratitud, desconfianza, miedo…Siente ajenos esos sentimientos. Tan ajenos como la templada brisa que enfría el sudor excretado.

Fue cuestión de segundos, cuando la vulcaniana dejó de forcejear, dando espacio a un respiro a los guardias doloridos, a McCoy, para colocar los calmantes, para ella que levantase hasta quedar sentada, mirando a su compañero con ojos de consolación.

Fue cuestión de otro segundo que ella cayera en cuenta en los hombres que acompañan a Scott en la bio-cama. Contrayendo su rictus a una mueca vacía y estoica.

–Soy el capitan James T. Kirk, – le dice sonriente, pues ahora puede apreciar los hermosos ojos de ella. –Bienvenida a la _Enterprice_…

Kirk deja abierta la pregunta y le invita a participar con una nueva sonrisa resplandeciente. La cual desaparece cuando ella comunica con su rotunda respuesta.

–No daremos información.

Scott desde su bio-cama piensa intranquilo haberlo arruinado, mientras Spock manda a esposarlos. Y la guardia de seguridad les escolta camino a los calabozos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** CIAO! Antes que nada, felices fiestas y espero ojalá la pasaran bien. Por acá hubo comida y familia y esas cosas que por lo general hay. Ya dicho esto, ahora quiero pedirles una gran disculpa, se supone que el ritmo de este Fic era semanal pero créanme, me está costando horrores. Navegar en la mentalidad de personajes tan complejos (Spock es el mas complicado) me retazan, eso y todas las fiestas anteriores.

Nuevamente agradezco a quien me lea. Un abrazo y beso.

**PD:** no estoy muy familiarizada con los rangos de la Federación, por lo cual deberían disculparme.

*****Hypospray. Suena mas cool en castellano, fue una pena no traducir el nombre "Bones" a su equivalente. Ni modo.

******Movimiento Ocular Rápido. Última fase del sueño


End file.
